One Request
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Nilai matematika Aomine kurang dari rata-rata sekolah. Sang guru matematika yang sudah pasrah meminta Akashi untuk mengajarinya. Saat Akashi mengajari Aomine, Aomine berkata bahwa bila ia mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata, Akashi harus mengabulkan satu permintaannya, dan Akashi pun berjanji pada Aomine.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

"Aomine, nilaimu di pelajaranku sangat kurang dari rata-rata. Apakah kau tidak belajar?" tanya seorang guru matematika pada Aomine Daiki, murid yang bisa dikategorikan murid termalas.

"Hah.." Aomine menghela nafas malas, "Untuk apa aku belajar matematika? Toh nantinya aku ingin jadi polisi," sambungnya.

"Kau ini.. Kalau kau ingin menjadi polisi kau kan harus lulus sekolah dulu dan kau tidak akan bisa lulus bila nilaimu dibawah rata-rata.." guru itu berbicara dengan putus asa. "Baiklah.. Kau akan aku beri waktu belajar dengan pembimbing khusus," ucap guru itu lagi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?!" Aomine tidak setuju dengan ucapan gurunya. 'Oh, sungguh tidak sopannya kau' batin sang guru, tapi sang guru tetap mencoba bertahan(?).

"Aku akan minta Akashi untuk mengajarimu. Dia itu anak terpintar dan juga kapten basketmu kan? Jadi kalian pasti punya banyak waktu. Aku yang akan mengatakan hal ini pada Akashi." kata sang guru lalu berlalu meninggalkan Aomine yang membatu diruang kelas yang sudah kosong.

'Dengan kapten iblis itu?! Kalau begini sih aku akan mati sebelum diajari!' batin Aomine ditemani angin yang bertiup dari jendela kelas yang terbuka. Oh, sungguh dramatis.

…

Hari ini hari jumat dan masih jam setengah 10, seharusnya Aomine sedang tidur dirumah-karena sekolah sedang diliburkan, tetapi sekarang Aomine sedang berjalan gontai ke arah rumah sang kapten. 'Sial! Guru itu sungguh-sungguh! Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang..' batin Aomine. Guru matematika itu tidak bohong saat ia akan meminta bantuan Akashi. Ia pikir bila guru itu meminta pun, Akashi akan menolak, tapi lihat! Akashi bahkan tidak menolak sama sekali dan akhirnya ia pun dikirimi pesan oleh Akashi yang isinya,

 **Besok datang ke rumahku jam 10 pagi. Aku akan mengajarimu pelajaran metematika. Jangan telat, aku tunggu.**

Betapa mengerikannya isi pesan itu. Padahal Akashi tidak mengancam, tapi bagi Aomine itu adalah ajakan untuk menuju neraka. Oh, karena terlalu banyak berfikir, ia tidak sadar bahawa ia sudah sampai di rumah Akashi. Daripada untuk kedepannya ia 'diteror', ia pun memilih menekan bel yang terdapat di sebelah gerbang di depannya.

Setelah cukup lama, keluarlah seorang butler yang sudah berumur, "Ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"A-ah, apa ada Akashi?" tanyanya sedikit..aneh? Tentu ada Akashi, inikan memang kediaman keluarga Akashi.

"..Ini kediaman Akashi. Anda ingin bertemu dengan Akashi yang mana?" tanya butler itu lagi.

"O-oh iya. Saya ingin bertemu Akashi Seijuuro," jawab Aomine.

"Oh, tuan muda Akashi.. Anda Aomine Daiki-san? Silahkan masuk," butler itu membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan Aomine masuk.

Aomine pun masuk dan disuguhi pemandangan yang 'wow'. Ia melihat beberapa aksesoris-aksesoris-yang kelihatannya mahal- yang terpajang di berbagai sudut kediman Akashi. 'Ini sih bukan rumah, tapi istana!' batinnya berteriak. Ia memang belum pernah mengunjungi rumah Akashi, jadi wajar 'kan kalau dia kagum?

"Ke arah sini Aomine-san" kata seorang maid membuyarkan lamunan Aomine.

"A-ah, iya.." katanya mengikuti maid itu.

"Disini Aomine-san, saya permisi dulu," tunjuk maid itu pada sebuah pintu lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk" perintah suara dari dalam. Aomine pun membuka pintu itu, "Oh Daiki, kau sudah datang rupanya." kata Akashi yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca buku.

"Ya.. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Aomine yang tumben sedang mood belajar.

"Oh, tentu. Silahkan masuk," Aomine pun masuk.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong ruangan apa ini?" Aomine bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Di ruangan besar ini ada kasur king size, TV, lemari, kamar mandi, rak buku, meja belajar, meja kecil ditengah ruangan, meja khusus untuk membuat minum dengan beberapa biskuit dalam toples. Semua hampir lengkap disini, bukankan tidak aneh kalau ia bingung?

"Kamarku." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Oh.. Eh?... HAH?!" pekik Aomine tidak percaya.

"I-ini kamar? Lu-luas sekali.." katanya masih tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah. Maklum kau kaget, karena yang ada dikamarmu hanya kasur, TV, lemari, kamar mandi dan meja belajar yang dipenuhi majalah-majalah Mai-chan" kata Akashi tenang.

"Ugh.." Aomine mengelus tengkuknya canggung.

"Jadi, mari kita belajar." Akashi berjalan mendekati Aomine yang duduk di dekat meja kecil lalu duduk disebelahnya. Akashi lalu membuka buku matematika didekatnya dan berkata, "Kerjakan no 4,5,6,7 dan 9 dalam waktu 10 menit, mulai dari sekarang" kata Akashi sambil menaruh buku itu di hadapan Aomine.

Aomine yang tidak mau merasakan gunting neraka pun langsung mengerjakannya 10 menit kemudian ia selesai, dengan penuh semangat ia berteriak, "Akhirnya selesai!".

'Set' buku itu diambil alih oleh Akashi. Aura Akashi menjadi menggelap, "Kau mengerjakan asal-asalan bukan? Dari lima soal yang benar hanya satu. Ini kan hanya mengulang pelajaran kelas satu," kata Akashi dengan nada gelap. "Kerjakan ulang!" perintah Akashi.

Aomine mengerjakan ulang dengan penuh perjuangan. Setelah mencoba berkali-kali, ia pun menyelesaikan semuanya dengan benar. "Bagus, sekarang kerjakan lagi yang ini," perintah Akashi sambil memberikan buku lain pada Aomine. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya Aomine bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal tanpa mengulang.

"Hari ini cukup bagus. Karena besok libur, datanglah lagi. Begitupun hari minggu nanti, karena senin kau ada ulangan matematika kan?" tanya Akashi sambil melirik Aomine. 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?!' batinnya menjerit. "Y-ya, baiklah.." ia hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dengan pasrah.

…

Sudah dua hari mereka belajar bersama-tepatnya Akashi mengajari Aomine. Ini hari ketiga sekaligus hari terakhir. Entah kenapa Aomine agak sedikit kecewa setelah mengingat ini hari terakhir ia diajari oleh Akashi. 'Ah, aku pasti sudah gila..' batinnya saat Akashi sedang memeriksa pekerjaannya.

"Bagus, kau sudah bisa menjawab soal-soal ini dengan benar." kata Akashi.

"Hei Akashi," panggil Aomine. Akashi hanya merespon dengan lirikan.

"Kalau nilai ulanganku nanti diatas rata-rata, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku ya." lanjutnya. Mukanya memang tenang, tapi dalam hatinya ia merutuki ucapannya tadi.

Akashi memandang Aomine sebentar lalu, "Baiklah. Kalau nilaimu di atas rata-rata. Ingat itu."

Aomine mangangguk kaget, "Y-ya tentu.."

…

Dengan ajaran dari Akashi dan angan-angan 'satu permintaan dikabulkan' dari sang kapten Aomine pun mengerjakan soal dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia tidak menengok sana-sini untuk mencari jawaban dan setelah selesai ia pun memeriksa jawabannya kembali lalu mengumpulkannya.

"Kau yakin bisa dapat nilai di atas rata-rata?" tanya suara dari belakang Aomine. Aomine yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atap membuka matanya dan melihat langsung sosok Akashi di ambang pintu.

"Ya, aku yakin." jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

"Aku suka rasa percaya dirimu. Semoga yang kau ucapkan benar." Akashi melenggang menuruni tangga.

Baru beberapa anak tangga dilewati Akashi, Aomine membuka suara, "Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku kan?"

"Ya. kalau di atas rata-rata."

"Apa saja?"

"Apa saja." Akashi berjalan turun lagi dan Aomine sudah tidak bertanya lagi.

…

Hari ini dimana hari penentuan hasil nilainya dan penentuan berlaku atau tidaknya 'satu permintaannya pada Akashi'. Ia berjalan ke papan pengumuman yang menunjukkan hasil nilai ulangan matematika kemarin, lalu terpaku beberapa detik. "Selamat. Kau bisa meminta apa saja padaku, hanya satu." suara dari sosok yang ia kenal membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A-Akashi.." panggil Aomine. Sungguh ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia mendapatkan nilai 85. Sekali lagi, 85 saudara-saudara!

"Aomine, selamat! Kau mendapatkan nilai jauh di atas rata-rata! Teruskan peningkatanmu! Akashi memang hebat!" sang guru matematika yang entah datang dari mana itu tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dan memuji ia dan Akashi. Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong, kemana Akashi?

…

Selama jam pelajaran dan istirahat ia tidak bertemu Akashi, apalagi sekarang latihan sedang ditiadakan karena sedang banyak ulangan.

'Hah.. Di mana sih si Akashi itu..' batin Aomine yang sudah lelah karena mengitari sekolah untuk mencari Akashi-memang tidak mengitari semuanya. Aomine yang sudah menyerah akhirnya memutuskan pulang. Saat perjalanan pulang ia melihat ke arah taman kecil dan menemukan objek merah diantara sinar orange langit senja. 'Akashi,' panggilnya dalam hati.

Aomine mendekati sosok itu lalu menepuk bahunya, "Akashi?" tanyanya. Sosok itu berdiri lalu menghadap Aomine, "Katakan permintanmu sekarang." kata Akashi to the point.

Aomine yang ditanya begitu hanya diam sebentar me-loading pikirannya. "Tunggu. Sebelumnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau susah sekali dicari di sekolah?"

"Aku kesini karena aku mau. Dan tadi saat istirahat aku di perpustakaan dan saat pulang aku langsung ke sini. Sekarang, permintaanmu?" Akashi menagih permintaan lagi ke Aomine.

"Ba-baiklah.. A-aku ingin..kau.." kata Aomine membuang muka sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Aku? Ingin aku apa? Mengajarimu lagi? Menambah porsi latihanmu?" tanya Akashi yang sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Aomine.

"Aku ingin kau." kata Aomine tegas.

"Aku?" ulang Akashi.

"Y-ya! Kau! Aku ingin kau!"

"…" Akashi terdiam, tidak merespon kata-kata Aomine. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, "Dasar tidak romantis,"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Akashi?" Aomine kebingungan mendengat gumaman Akashi. Tidak romantis? Siapa? Dia?

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, "Tentu kau, Daiki. Kau memang laki-laki yang tidak tahu caranya menembak seseorang." bibirnya menyungingkan senyum kecil dan pipinya sedikit dihiasi semburat merah.

"E-eh? Ja-jadi kau..?" tanya Aomine tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku menerimamu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

"I-ini hanya karena permintaan atau apa?" tanya Aomine ragu. Jujur, ia tidak mau kalau ini hanya karena permintaan.

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, "Te-tentu tidak.."

Tiba-tiba Aomine mendekat lalu mengarahkan wajah Akashi tepat di depan wajahnya, "Aku tidak menyukaimu," kata Aomine membuat Akashi sedikit membelak. "Aku mencintaimu, Sei." sambungnya lalu memeluk Akashi.

Akashi yang awalnya kaget lalu tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Daiki."

FIN

/pundung di pojokan

Saya tidak tahu ini apa.. Maafkan saya kalau mereka sangat OOC T-T

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung *bow


End file.
